Unexpected Honor - a McRoll in the REAL World story
by Mari217
Summary: The family gathers at an appreciation luncheon and when someone gets an unexpected honor, Angie decides to take part in the congratulations.


_Sammy & Ilna - Thank you for being the best of the best in every category possible. None more important than la famiglia. And Ilna, thanks for the bouncing and great Steve line!_

 _REALMcRollers & Readers - It's an honor to read every word of your feedback. Thank you all!_

* * *

 _ **Unexpected Honor**_

Steve grinned as Grandma Ang passed him her plate. "You're sure you're done?"

"Absolutely. You help yourself. One banquet-prepared chicken cordon bleu is plenty."

He shrugged and dug into the rest of her meal with his usual gusto, offering little bites to Angie, who ate with a toothy smile as she simultaneously reached for the decorated plate of cookies that was sitting in the center of the table.

She swiveled on Catherine's lap to say, "Mama! Ohh!"

"Not that your mommy's a picky eater by any means, but …" Joseph smiled at his granddaughter as she patted Steve's arm for more chicken.

"Oh that 'I'll eat anything' appetite is all McGarrett, all the time." Catherine laughed and kissed Angie's head. "You ate all your lunch, so here you go, baby girl." Steve's smile broadened as she handed the toddler a piece chocolate cookie from the plate and passed two certificates back to her mom that read:

 _Certificate of Appreciation_

 _Presented by_

 _ **Pearl Harbor Survivors Association**_

 _and_

 _ **Pacific Historic Parks**_

 _for_

 ** _Enhancing our guests' experiences by volunteering at the Museum,_**

 ** _Visitors Center and World War II Valor in the Pacific National Monument_**

Smiling broadly, she bounced her daughter on her lap and said, "We're very proud of Grandma and Grandpa, but let's not get chocolate on their awards, okay, sweetie?"

Since Joseph and Elizabeth had each received invitations to the appreciation lunch and certificates for volunteering more than seventy five hours at Pearl, they'd been thrilled when Catherine and Steve were able to join them and Grandma Ang on Sunday afternoon.

As the captain who was serving as master of ceremonies stepped back up to the podium, the family turned their attention to the front of the room.

Captain Kevin Watkins surveyed the assembled volunteers. "We have one more thank you to add this afternoon. A little over a year ago, I received a visitor in my office. It turned out to be someone I'd served with … well, let's just say a long time ago." He smiled. "We'd both served on the _Stennis_ , and he was looking to volunteer a few hours a month with us since he and his wife had recently relocated to be closer to their daughter and her family."

Joseph's eyes widened slightly as he looked at Elizabeth, who was grinning proudly as Captain Watkins continued, "Those few hours turned into more than a hundred. And he volunteers in several venues, from our education programs to our Gold Star organization, to our duty resource center where he and his daughter assist active duty personnel. I'm very happy to see another of our seventy-five hour plus volunteers, his wife, Elizabeth, here along with his proud family." He nodded in their direction and Catherine beamed at her dad. "This year's Outstanding Volunteer Award is presented with much gratitude to Captain Joseph Rollins, USN Retired." Applause broke out as he gestured. "Joseph, come join me and we'll keep with naval tradition and ask Elizabeth and Catherine to accompany you."

Joseph rose and reached for his wife's hand as she and Catherine, who was still carrying Angie, went to stand at his sides.

"Thank you, Joseph, for enhancing the Museum, Visitors Center and World War II Valor in the Pacific National Monument with your patriotism and spirit of volunteerism," the captain said as they shook hands and he passed a plaque to Joseph, who was surprised at the honor and touched to see the absolute love and pride in Catherine's eyes. "Ladies, you know the protocol." Captain Watkins stepped back so first Elizabeth and then Catherine could kiss Joseph's cheek as was done in military promotion and medal ceremonies when applicable.

"Did you know about this?" Joseph whispered as Elizabeth leaned over to kiss him.

"Yep. Kept a pretty good secret, hmm?" She grinned. "Congratulations, I'm very proud."

Catherine rested her hand on his forearm and leaned up to kiss her father's cheek. "Very well deserved, Dad. I'm proud of you, too."

"Thank you, sweetheart." Joseph Rollins blinked and smiled at her. She'd been at a few of his promotions and medal ceremonies over the years, and the look of pride in those eyes made the ones where his wife and daughter were half a world away not quite so filled with longing.

The trio of misty eyed family members suddenly all smiled at once when Angie grabbed at her grandfather's shirt and tugged.

"Apa!"

When he leaned down, she placed her mouth on his cheek and the room erupted in delighted laughter and applause.

"Thank you, all," Joseph said as he lifted the toddler from her mother's arms. "This was an …" he raised a brow and exchanged a grin with Elizabeth, "unexpected and very much appreciated honor. It's my privilege to volunteer with you all. I'm looking forward to continuing to do so for many years to come."

Steve and Grandma Ang led a standing ovation and as he assisted her back to her seat, he beamed. "Did you see that? Catherine didn't prompt her at all and Angie took part in the congratulatory kiss."

"That's our girl." Ang patted his hand with a smile as the honoree and the rest of the family returned to their table. "Congratulations, Joseph." She reached up to return his hug and added a kiss to his cheek.

Steve offered his hand, saying, "Congratulations." As Elizabeth once again kissed her husband's cheek, followed by another kiss from Catherine, he grinned at his father in law and pointed to indicate the kisses. "I'm proud of you, too, but don't look at me."

Joseph laughed out loud and the others joined in, chuckling until his granddaughter placed two little hands on his face and said, "Apa!" again, followed by another baby-kiss.

Sporting a huge smile he kissed Angie's cheek and nodded to his beaming wife. As both sets of eyes went from Angie to her namesake and back, Elizabeth placed a hand on Angie's cheek, once again thinking, "It doesn't get any better."

Grandma Ang reached for Catherine's hand and gave it a squeeze. Winking at the granddaughter she loved so much, she smiled at her daughter and son-in-law and said, "Just you wait."

# End thanks for reading

* * *

 _Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website:_ _ **marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll**_

 _Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net_ _ **Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com**_

 _You can join our mailing list by_ _ **emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers._

 _And find me on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
